


Honeymoon

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [64]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Daddy Kink, Gags, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: So the boys head for Vegas, and spend most of the time in their suite





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was grinning as he answered the door, “Thank you,” he was grinning as they wheeled in the cart, “Oh, there's an envelope on the table by the door, it's a gift from Tony Stark, a 'thank you' for all the odd accommodations requested.”

The man just grinned, “Mr. Stark is known for odd accommodations, but gratuity is always welcome.”

Michael checked over the cart, grinning at it, before going to the door to make sure the sign was on do not disturb and the lock was latched before whistling as he pushed the cart into the bedroom. “Baby boy, Daddy's back, how have you been doing love?”

Peter whimpered, tilting his shin up as his eyes turned distant, “Sir, I would suggest removing his gag, he's forgetting to breathe properly.”

“I knew you'd get to that point soon,” Michael grumbled, carefully slipping the cockheaded gag from his mouth to panting and whining, “Baby boy, check in... What's your safe signals?”

“Snapping, snapping means need Daddy to help.”

“Good boy, now, why didn't you snap?”

“Didn't... didn't need help yet.”

“But Jarvis said you were forgetting to breathe right.”

“Can, can Daddy turn it down? Getting hard to focus.”

“Show Daddy your safe signal. Ask Daddy properly.”

Peter snapped, “Yellow, please turn it down Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Michael turned down the vibrator, letting Peter sigh and settle, “Now, ask Daddy properly what you want.”

“Green Daddy, please turn it up?”

Michael was petting his hair, holding his head against his chest as he kissed him, “I have such a good boy.”

“Please Daddy, it's green now, please turn it up?”

“Do you want it to turn it down when you've come? Is that what the problem was?”

“I... I couldn't focus when Daddy needed me to, that's why it was yellow, needed to focus then but I don't now, so it's all green. Can Daddy please turn it up?”

“1 level or high?”

Peter twitched against him, “2? Just, until, until I-”

“Okay baby, 2 levels until you come then Daddy will turn it back down.”

Peter spasmed when the vibration changed, panting, eyes unfocused, twitching and jerking hard before he finally collapsed and twitched as Michael turned it back down, “Fuck, please Daddy, please...”

“Again?”

Peter nodded, “Just... just...”

“I understand, you're yellow after you come from that vibration and need to recover, right?”

Peter nodded, “Uh huh, can we, again, please?”

“Of course baby boy,” Michael turned it up, smiling as his baby boy was left panting and gasping, eyes rolling back at the next orgasm before he turned it back down. “Are we done with the buzzy toy?”

“I... Might, I don't know yet.”

“Let's leave it on for a little while like that and then see,” Michael smiled at the gasping and nodding before he went to the tray, “I have snacks, but you know they're choking hazards with the buzzy toy inside you.”

“Can, can I have a drink Daddy?”

“You have to be sitting upright baby, can you do that with the buzzy toy?”

Peter whimpered, “Don't think I can move, all twitching and spasmy.”

Michael smirked, “Want to try with some help?”

Peter nodded, “Uh huh.”

Michael carefully helped him, smirking when his hold body tensed for a moment before he panted in his ear, “Daddy can't wait to fuck you.”

“Daddy, Daddy, I'm sorry,” Michael shushed him as the tears started, “I was being so good.”

“Baby, Daddy cries just as much or more, it feels too good not to cry.”

“Don't wanna cry, Daddy always makes me feel so good-”

“Happy tears baby, happy tears are always beautiful.” Michael kissed him as he finally was able to settle him sitting up. “Now, what would my good, beautiful. baby boy like to drink?”

“Can, can I have apple juice?”

Michael kissed him again, “I got apple juice this time.”

Peter's eyes kept going unfocused and rolling up, “Daddy, sleepy.”

“Shhhh, have a drink first, then we'll take a nap,” Jarvis showed him a read out of how many times it finally took to wear his boy out and suggestions about the panic during the scene. “Feel better baby boy?”

Peter yawned, “Gonna sleep Daddy.”

“Does my baby boy have anything special he wants while he sleeps?”

“Mmmm Daddy,” Peter nuzzles at him, “Love Daddy so much.”

“And I love my baby boy even more,” Michael smiled as he snuggled close, “Do you want to keep the buzzy toy in?”

Peter hummed and nodded, “Can... can Daddy wake me up from my nap with it?”

“Daddy might just knock you out again if I do.”

Peter giggled, nuzzling closer, “Turn it all the way up, just... for a second, that'll feel really good. Just, don't... don't keep it like that okay?”

“Okay baby, Daddy will try but he's tired too so you might wake up first.”

Peter got this mischievous little grin, “Can I wake Daddy up with it if I do?”

“Mmmm, Daddy would love to get fucked by the buzzy toy. Best way to wake up.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael jerked back to consciousness, panting and panicked, “Peter?”

“It's okay, it's me, it's me,” Peter's voice drifted to him, feeling hands on his chest.

“Did you blindfold me?”

“No, has the-” Michael jerked, his brain finally recovered from the initial shock of consciousness to what caused it finally sunk in, making him gasp and pant, muscles randomly spasming. “There it is. Morbie you green?”

“Fuck, yeah, fuck,” Peter was a focus, something that drug him back to 'here/now' no matter what, even it would seem, when the vibrator buzzed so hard inside him he was literally blind and deaf to the rest of the world.

“Shit, I've never seen you come that many times in a row, you sure you're green?”

Michael was just drifting, brain shut off yet still jumbled, he grinned, “It's... it's like the sleep awareness, I like this, too much, not enough, just right.”

“Did we finally find your full Subspace?”

Michael felt his eyes blinking but he couldn't get them to work, the world was just white static and right at that moment he honestly didn't care that he couldn't see a damn thing. “Peter... green... all green. Just, want more.”

“More? Like turn it up?”

“Just,” fuck bad tears, “Just more.”

“More, like stimulation?”

“Brain's not working, just... more. Need, just need.”

“Um, Imma try turning it up, you... you look like you're about to safeword,” Peter's hands slid down his legs, it wasn't enough.

Michael reached for the hand, “No, take it out, fuck me instead.”

“You, sure,” Peter was already pulling away out the toy, making him pant and blink as the world finally started coming back, “Hey, I'm right here, breathe, it's alright.”

Michael just clung, “I don't know what went wrong, it just... everything felt so good, and then it was nice and peaceful and then it wasn't enough, then everything was just wrong.”

“It's alright, I, I should have used the lowest setting but you like the third one the best so... I pushed a little too hard I guess, I think I ruined your subspace by pushing you into it too quick and not knowing how to respond when you needed help back out of it just as quick.”

“Sirs there is water and juice on the cart, I suggest you enjoy them. There should be an assortment of fruits and snacks as well.

“Can, can I have an orange?”

“Of course you can,” Peter held him, kissing him and just hugging him until the shaking lessened before he went and grabbed an orange, “Here.”

“Thank you,” Michael smiled as he smelled the ripe fruit and peeled it to eat a slice, “I, I'm sorry I didn't safeword, I... I don't know what was wrong I just know something was 'wrong' and I needed 'more' but I didn't know what.”

“I can offer stimulation, I just, I had no clue what you wanted. Just 'more' doesn't let me know more of what? I wish I woulda turned down the vibrator when you said it but I just, kinda second guessed myself so much because I knew I wouldn't have reacted the best to getting woken up with that thing on 4 so I didn't really react I kept freezing up thinking about overstimulation and-”

“It was the complete lack of stimulation that was the problem, I guess the sudden jolt to consciousness stunned my senses hard enough, I felt the twitching and knew the vibrator was there I just didn't get the actual pleasure of orgasm it was just... You giving me feedback about what was going on my own body was just, there.”

“So, at least until we figure out what caused that- no more waking you up with vibrators, agreed?”

“Yeah, agreed. Fuck, I'm crashing again.”

“Sir, I suggest real food prior to sleeping.”

“You're right J... Could you call down for us?”

“Of course, sir, what shall I order?”

“Just get Michael's normal mooing cow, I'll take a pizza.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Make it 3 mooing cows and 3 pizzas. I'm starving and Peter doesn't like sharing pizza.”

“Salads, sides? Oh, they have stuffed crust-”

“Marinara,” Peter started, “Stuffed crust and marinara, wait is it mozzarella or is it something odd like Feta?”

“They have a selection.”

Michael smirked, “Mozzarella.”

Peter smirked as he snuggled under his arm, “Oh, Morbie, look,” he pulled up the dessert menu, “They have coma inducing chocolate cakes.”

“Any orange?”

“Lemon?”

“Ew.”

“2 of these Jarvis,” Peter pointed at a cake, “With cookie dough ice cream if they have it.”

“Order complete sirs?”

Michael smirked, “I'm going to get a shower.”

“Wait up! I'll scrub your back,” he grinned as he followed.

“Grab the sign off the door Parker, and unlock it.”

“Oh, right,” Peter pouted when he heard the bathroom door close behind him. “J, tell me immediately if he starts getting...”

“I'll alert if his state changes sir.”

“Thanks J.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was doing his worried bounce, Michael looked up from the show he was watching to glance at him, “How much did you lose at the tables?”

“Well, not much I mean... think I'm down like 100 but, um I was wondering if we can try something... a little weird.”

“Oh, like what?”

“Well, um, you know how I can get really vibration sensitive somethings?”

“Yes, it's why we have to be careful on what toys we get, what about it?”

“I... okay hear me out.”

“I'm listening,” Michael patted his thigh and smiled when Peter straddled it and kissed him, “What about sensitivities?”

“Well, it's just, sometimes, when um when you're sleeping and I'm...”

“Fucking the life out of me?”

“Um yeah that... Well, when I'm um using the ropes to um-”

“Position me or hold me still for you?”

“Yeah that. Anyway, sometimes I just, I'll just sorta strum them and they'll just, they strike a cord it just, fuck I can't even describe it.”

Michael's eyes tipped to the side, his brain already trying to figure out if they'd missed something in their data on Peter's spider. “Wait, so those times you got, like, fuck me and rock my world sex hungry it was it was triggered by a vibration?”

Peter shrugged, rubbing his arm while Jarvis pulled up some key videos, showing the points in time Peter's technique changed, every time had involved him using the cords, even going as far as to run his hands down them, even getting more desperate ever time the ropes were shaken by Michael's unconscious movement. “Fuck, I guess, I mean, you can't argue with data.”

Michael grinned, “Go get the bondage rope.”

Peter blinked, “Really?”

“Baby when have I ever had a problem with bondage?”

“It's just... weird isn't it?”

“Baby boy, if you don't get the rope, I will.” Peter's eyes widened as he jumped up and scrambled to get it, “Don't forget the lube.”

Michael was smiling, taking off his close, “I, got the lube, Daddy, and the rope.”

“That's a good boy, now, you remember about how to properly tie limbs right?”

“Gotta watch the knot, make sure it doesn't tighten and make sure it has proper circulation... and stress posses can't be too tight otherwise it hurts, so check in and make sure they're not too tight.”

“And?”

“No tension on arteries or neck.”

“Now,” Michael smiled as he threw off his pants, “Come over here with that rope and make Daddy so irresistible you have no choice but to fuck him.”

Peter was confused, “I... I don't understand.”

Michael just pulled him closer, kissing him, “Let your spider play with Daddy, let him wrap him up like a little treat until he's irresistible. Then fuck him good and hard. If the neighbor's aren't complaining about the noise, you aren't doing it hard enough.”

Peter was watching to rope in his hands, “It... it doesn't feel right...”

“Then what does baby?”

Peter rushed off before coming back with his webshooters, looking sheepish, “Is, is this okay?”

“Just remember about circulation, and breathing.”

Peter nodded, “Okay, um can you, can you kneel down? On the floor?”

“Of course baby,” Michael knelt and smiled as he saw Peter quickly pull a few lined form the shooters, making him smile at how spider-like it was before he pounced over toward him and started just, touching him at first. “Is Daddy a good treat, baby?”

Peter hummed when he finally seemed to find what he was looking for, before Michael's arms where behind his back, “Too tight?”

Michae shifted his shoulder, “No, do you have your web dissolving fluid?”

“Uh huh, in my pocket.”

“Just don't leave me like this for two hours, my shoulders will hurt. But for now it's fine.”

“Okay, um,” Peter was running his hands over Michael's arms, adding more lines as he went, his breath getting a bit more ragged, “Daddy, can I, can I get rough?”

“No bleeding allowed.”

“No, no bleeding no cuts just, physical.”

“Go for it, baby boy,” Michael's breath caught in his chest when he heard the snap of webbing before he was suddenly on his back, staring at the ceiling, his chest bound in a way to keep him suspended, “Fuck, yeah, that's... little hot.”

“Daddy can breathe. right?” Peter's fingers kept strumming the web as he checked to make sure Michael's arms wasn't under pressure and got a nod. “I'm going to um... get a little physical again, okay?”

“Just, don't use my wrists as an anchor point, you'll, you'll dislocate my shoulders or wings like this.”

“Can I use Daddy's ankles then?”

“Knees are a little better-”

“Okay,” Peter smiled before Michael gasped and panted when his legs were suddenly snapped open and tucked up against his chest, the webbing sticking together, “Can Daddy still breathe?”

“Fuck, just, little stuck,” he tried to shift, and his eyes widened the way Peter's eyes focused on him and stilled. “This good for you baby boy? Daddy all tied up?”

“Do... do it again please?”

Michael gave a good thrash, jerking back when Peter suddenly pounced on him, purring so loud as he suspended them both from the rigging, “Is Daddy a good snack?”

“Daddy-” Peter kissed him, “It still doesn't feel just right... something's missing.”

“Then make it right, baby boy.”

Peter was purring against his ear each time he came close as he worked, humming and whining when something was just still 'wrong' it took long enough Michael was threatening to drop into sleep as soothing as the rocking from Peter's movements effected him. “There, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! I got it!”

“Hm,” Michael hummed, yawning, “It all good now?”

Peter was smiling as him, “Isn't it?”

Michael blinked in confusion as he felt a thrum through the web, “Baby boy, all I feel is sleepy.”

“Exactly,” Peter's eyes just kept getting more and more desire filled as he strummed it. “It makes prey sleep.”

“Baby boy, yer supposed to fuck me-”

“I will, Daddy, gonna fuck you until you can't walk in the morning, it just, feels soooo,” Peter strummed a section hard, “My spider wants this so much, thank you Daddy for letting me have it.”

“Just, no eating Daddy, okay?”

“Oh, Daddy, I'm going to eat you,” Peter grinned as he licked at his cock, “Just won't bite.”

“Fuck how can I be this tired and aroused at the same time?”

“It hypnoses anything caught in it, makes them want to sleep, so I can save it for later.”

“No saving for later, fuck Daddy now, wanna feel you in me before I pass out.”

Peter start prepping him, “Yes Daddy.”

“Promise to keep fucking Daddy until he can't walk tomorrow?”

“I... I'd have to make my web again.”

“Just, fuck Daddy, baby boy, I love everything about this.”

Peter shifted closer, “Gonna... I'm gonna hurt Daddy- if I-”

“Baby Daddy is just as unbreakable as you, give it to Daddy, he can take it all and love every second of it.”

Peter's purring got louder suddenly before he suddenly slammed home, making Michael gasp and purr in response, “Holding Daddy to that.”

“Fuck yeah, hold me all night, just keep fucking me.”

Every thrust was so quick and so hard it swayed them, ramping Michael's pleasure and arousal up even as it made his mind slip closer and closer to sleep, “Daddy, Daddy's smiling, he's loving this isn't he?”

Was he unconscious, was he in that wonderful aware phase of him sleeping? But no Peter's eyes were so lustful right in front of his face, he felt himself moaning as Peter slammed into him harder and harder, before he just let himself float, smiling and blinking so slow he felt drunk. Why hadn't they done this before? He loved it.

Peter giggled and panted in his ear as he became semi-aware again, “Daddy's spider loves this just as much, he hasn't stopped purring once.”

Michael felt like his eyes were webbed shut with how much effort it took to open them enough to see Peter covered in sweat still driving home, “Yeah, so... mmmm,” he let his eyes drop closed as he moaned and just enjoyed his lover filling him over and over while spilling his response into the web holding them up.

“Fuck, can't can't... fuck,” Peter shouted as he poured into him again, grabbing at a strand of web and moaning, “This was a bad idea, fuck... just, it's like a fucking dog whistle for fucking you.”

“Fuck me baby, fuck Daddy.” Michael's eyes snapped open when he felt his arms relax and hang down, “Peter the web!”

“Huh?” Fuck if it wasn't a worrying moment, Peter, balls deep and so fucking desperately fucking would have been hotter but right now. “Fuck,” Michael felt the web snap and scrambled to grab for the loose stranded. “Oof,” Peter coughed out as he spun them so that Michael landed on him, “Fuck, J, what happened to the timer?”

“I've been attempting to get your attention for the last ten minutes, sir.”

Michael laughed, wincing as Peter pulled free, “Fuck, Parker, did you forget lube existed?”

“Shit, sorry, I just... the web made me do it!”

Michael laughed, “Peter, that was hot and awesome. Next time.”

“Next time don't let me make a fucking,” he flailed his arms, “That whole goddamn things was just one giant fucking Viagra web or something...”

Michael blinked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just, a bit pissed off I lost control of myself like that... I could have, you could have- fuck, that was so goddamn hot... We need some ground-rules about the Viagra web...”

Michael cracked up, “First rule, we're not calling it that.”

Peter just sighed and shoved him off him, “That's what it was... like it literally feels like an aphrodisiac just feeling that thing move. Why did I let you talk me into that?”

“Because I'm actually sore, and feel so fucking sated I don't think I'll need to see your cock for the rest of the honeymoon...”

“Oh god, don't tell me you're pregnant?! Spiders chase off and eat suitors when they're pregnant.”

“Parker, what do you need to get pregnant?”

Peter actually seemed to relax, “Right, right...”

“Parker, did you honestly just Forget the fact one must have a uterus to carry fetuses?”

“Dude, I'm still trying to get over the goddamn Viagra web you had me build!”

Michael couldn't stop laughing, “I want a divorce.”

Peter finally cracked up too. “I love you too Morbie.”

 


End file.
